


Minerva sopra Maria

by dornishsphinx



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower, Epistolary, F/M, Fire Emblem Archetypes, Gen, Nagamas 2020, Second Generation, post crimson flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dornishsphinx/pseuds/dornishsphinx
Summary: A series of letters between the Duke of Aegir, his wife the Prime Minister, and their daughter, a girl with a glorious set of red armour and a deep love of her wyvern, her family, and of course, her nation.(Or: A particular Fire Emblem archetype appears in Crimson Flower's second generation.)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Manuela Casagranda, Flayn & Original Character (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Minerva sopra Maria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonsharks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsharks/gifts).



_ Addressed to the Office of Her Imperial Majesty’s Prime Minister, Duchess Manuela Casagranda von Aegir,  _

Dearest Mama, 

Please thank Her Imperial Majesty for her wonderful gift! While Papa seemed a bit affronted—I think he hoped to gift me a set of armour himself for my upcoming birthday, though really, one can never have too many—I think he was secretly pleased that the Empress acknowledged me as a fearsome lady warrior like herself. And as far as I’m concerned, it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. It’s rather heavy, though. I couldn’t really move properly when I tried to wear it, so I’ll definitely follow your advice about pulling weeds even more stringently in future. If it makes me worthy of such a masterwork piece of armour, I’ll do it every hour if need be. 

Milady will need to do some training too, I think. She could barely pull herself off the ground when I tried wearing it while riding her this morning. Papa said that she’s still on the smaller side and will grow up to be stronger, which I suppose I’ll just have to hope is the case, since it won’t be quite so easy to convince her to pull up weeds from the courtyard with me. We’ll definitely figure something out though, you don’t need to worry. One day, the two of us will fly so high that we’ll find where the Blue Sea Star hides during the winter, and if the Goddess really is there, I’ll invite her to tea. (Yes, yes, don’t fret, I’m not going to argue about her existence with you again. If the Empress herself cannot dispel your beliefs, what chance have I got?)

Oh, also, did you know that General Ladislava was Papa’s friend? You probably did, but I didn’t. Papa seemed a bit sad I wasn’t going to practise more with the horses—I think he wants me to be one of the great Imperial mounted knights like him—but as the Empress’ black book says, one must strive to be excellent regardless of, and even against if need be, family traditions. When I told him that, he seemed surprised that my memorisation is so excellent, but he only really cheered up properly when I told him I want to be just like General Ladislava, and started talking about the war. Apparently, she once fell right off her wyvern and into a haystack, right before his eyes. I think he was trying to make me feel better about falling off Milady’s back, but what is it you say? That it’s practise that makes perfect, rather than faltering at the first misstep? It’s been a while since I’ve heard you say it, since, well, it’s been a while since your last visit. 

(The guilt trip is highly intentional, of course, as Papa has reached the stage where he never stops talking about the first time he saw you on the stage as a boy, and I do believe I’ll cut my ears off if I have to hear about how beautiful and elegant you were one more time. Please bring by more new scores next month, so I may forgive you. They take so long to reach the theatres out here; all my penfriends nearer the capital get to hear them long before I do, it’s most unfair. Odile speaks most highly of  _ The Betrayal of Ionius,  _ and in particular the Dead King’s Lament; heart-wrenching, atmospheric, and most importantly, written for a tenor, so I might actually have a chance to not destroy my throat while singing it. I lament the lack of alto parts in contemporary opera! Mama, you’re Prime Minister, surely you must be able to tell them off for writing so few parts for a poor alto like myself. 

Yours, 

Gricena von Aegir 

_ P.S. _ Oh, trust me to forget until after I’d already finished! Please give my regards to Aunt Dotty! I heard from Odile about the new addition to the family. I’m so excited to get to meet the little sweetheart, though Odile seems rather less thrilled, and says that he doesn’t do anything but wiggle around and coo at everyone. I honestly think she’d prefer if he cried more.

_ Addressed to the Office of Her Imperial Majesty’s Prime Minister, Duchess Manuela Casagranda von Aegir,  _

Dear Mama, 

I heard from Papa that you won’t be able to make it back home before I leave for the Officer’s Academy. I won’t lie and say I’m not disappointed, but I know you have a lot of work to do, especially with those awful revolts in the east. 

Speaking of the revolts, can you please write and reassure Papa that heading to Garreg Mach isn’t actually the same as throwing myself onto an counter-revolutionary’s spear? He’s even been talking about delaying the journey until things have settled down. Honestly! The distance is the same from Aegir to Garreg Mach as it is from Garreg Mach to the regions affected and everyone knows this is all just that Asma Mirza girl from across the Throat stirring up dissent among the population so we’ll be a soft target for their attacks. It’s not as though  sensible people who managed to pass the Imperial Examinations will be affected. 

That said, I do hope they will be put down posthaste so you will be able to enjoy Enbarr’s Founding Day celebrations without worry and return in time for Papa’s birthday as usual. I really won’t forgive you if you don’t, mark my words. Also, please bring back some commemorative memorabilia; it would not do to miss a piece of our collection. 

I will confess, I was hoping to be able to talk with you about the Officers Academy before I left. I suppose that this is for the best, though: after all, you taught there when it was run by that corrupt dragon and her cronies, so things will be very different from before. Far better to just throw myself in. 

I am very excited, but nervous. I’ll never have left Aegir for so long before; even spending time with you in Enbarr last year only lasted for the social season. 

Your daughter,

Gricena von Aegir

_ Addressed to the Duke of Aegir,  _

Dearest Papa, 

Unlike the last few missives I sent you, this will be a little on the short side, I’m afraid. Hildebrand’s cousin, Esmé—I’m not entirely sure how they’re related, but I don’t want to be rude and ask outright (in case her parentage is a topic best left undiscussed, if you catch my drift, and it probably is given how different she looks from her relatives)—has asked me to tea, and I must look my best. 

I’m really making friends from all across the Empire, now! I was worried at first: it seemed like the northerners kept to themselves, and the easterners always seemed a little, well, I don’t want to be rude, but like they were laughing at me every time I turned my back? But now, they’re inviting me for tea themselves rather than me having to do it every time! They were a bit standoffish at first, but I think I managed to win them over with my Aegir charm, as you might call it. Sigrid von Daphnel even called me over to her table at dinner, despite her companions looking confused, and Corentin Gautier actually took me to one side the other day and confessed that he’d been rude due to presuming my overtures of friendship were some joke at his expense. Others do treat him poorly, after all. Which is a really unfair thing for them to do, I think: it seems people make a fuss over disapproving of him since his House adopted him due to his Crest, which admittedly does go against every one of the Empress’ ideals, but honestly, I find him nice, and wouldn’t it be worse if they rejected an illegitimate family member just because that’s the only way they could identify him?

Now, if only I could win over that chilly Glyndwr fellow. He’s about as cold as the north himself, that one. I always feel like my breath is being taken away by frost whenever he looks at me with those glacial blue daggers that in another person might be eyes. I remain undeterred, however; he shall call me friend at least once by the end of our year together. 

Ah, and here I said this would be a short letter! I’ll stop here, so I’m not made a liar. Please say hello to everyone from me, and give them all my love. 

Your daughter, 

Gricena von Aegir

_ Addressed to the Office of Her Imperial Majesty’s Prime Minister, Duchess Manuela Casagranda von Aegir,  _

Mama, 

I’m sorry that this is rushed, but I’m writing to ask you to intercede on behalf of a girl who was found with an Immaculate Medal. It wasn’t a sign of rebellion, though the guards seemed to take it that way. It was merely something her brother gave her, the meaning of which she did not fully understand. If Father can keep paintings of Grandfather around while fully knowing that he was part of the old order, surely someone who didn’t even understand what she held onto as a keepsake must be granted a little understanding! 

Yours, hurriedly, 

Gricena von Aegir

_ Addressed to the Office of Her Imperial Majesty’s Prime Minister, Duchess Manuela Casagranda von Aegir,  _

Mama, 

Thank you so much! I am so very relieved, a great injustice might have been done to that poor girl if we had not managed to get the Empress’ eyes on the situation. There really needs to be some sensitivity training done. A lot of the guards here don’t seem to understand Her Imperial Majesty’s ideals and instead crack down on small, meaningless things that they presume are counter-revolutionary. 

Yours, gratefully, 

Gricena von Aegir

_ Addressed to ‘The Girl with the Mask, who Lurks in the Shadows’ _

Dear Sirius (and I apologise if I’ve got the spelling wrong), 

I do apologise. I didn’t mean to startle you; I just more or less fell into the catacombs after I leaned against a bit of wall which must have been shoddily rebuilt. I’m sorry for alerting the guards to you when you weren’t really doing anything wrong; it’s not like you were hurting anyone or proselytising false beliefs. I don’t know why, but I feel in my bones that you’re not a bad person, and they really shouldn’t have treated you so roughly. 

The cakes and treats are for you. Along with that, some votive candles for the memorial  ~~to your… mother, I'm gathering from the similar appearance?~~ I’m sorry, I shouldn’t presume. I would leave some tea leaves, but I’m unsure whether you’d be able to brew any warm drink down here in this damp place.

I really hope you come back. I promise I’ll seal up this part of the wall again, so long as you contact me and let me know that it won’t trap you inside.

Yours, apologetically, 

Gricena von Aegir

_ Addressed to the Duke of Aegir,  _

Dear Papa, 

Please do not be alarmed. I am safe and well. It seems that I’ll follow in your footsteps in not having a peaceful year at the Officers Academy, but hopefully the suppression of this oddness will be swift and things will go back to normal soon. I’ve sent word to Mother as well, but I just wanted to let you know too in case you were worried: it’s nothing serious. The ones who’ve gone along with it have always been a little po-faced, but they’re my friends. I was even able to make the chilliest of them accept my handshake before all  this happened, so you see? They’ve been grievously misled by this masked ‘Wind Maiden’ person, whoever she is. I’ve asked that Mother let the Empress know that’s that case, and that they shouldn’t be punished too harshly. 

They’re my friends. They can surely be reasoned with if we just discuss things like rational people. I’m not really sure how I will be able to, given my marching orders, so I must trust in Enbarr’s diplomatic efforts. 

The Imperial wyvern knights setting out from their outposts in Riegan and Goneril will land in Garreg Mach tomorrow, and henceforth I will be accompanying them. I would say that I hope to live up to General Ladislava’s legacy, but I’d rather tell you that I plan to make it back safely, even if it means forgoing glory. Such things can wait until I am fully trained, so you don’t need to worry about me foolishly rushing into anything on my own.

Yours, faithfully,

Gricena von Aegir

_ Addressed to the Office of Her Imperial Majesty’s Prime Minister, Duchess Manuela Casagranda von Aegir,  _

Mother, 

I hope this letter will reach you before the news does, though I do not have much hope in that regard. 

I will not ask you to understand. I am not a fool, though perhaps I am ungrateful; I know that it is unlikely you would have reached a position like yours without your participation in Her Imperial Majesty’s campaign and that you owe her much, and I cannot agree with many of the things that have been said about my home, my family, my Empress. However, I cannot disagree with others.

There’s someone who would be greatly hurt if I let my former comrades take her, and even though everything says that it is my duty, I just cannot bring myself to believe that it is  right . That’s not the only reason, but that’s something more solid, something less woolly than throwing politics or ideology or the friends I’ve made who have shaken my beliefs over the past year at you. It’s not that I don’t want you to understand. It’s just that if you do not already, as a woman who has stretched herself so thin between friendship and loyalty and ideals that she believes in the goddess and prayer but heads Her Imperial Majesty’s government, then, well, what can I even say to convince you? 

Sorry. I shouldn’t write something like that here, like this is just another one of those arguments we had from before, thinking I was clever after finally getting through the Empress' tracts and ideology for the first time. It just makes it a little easier to think of this as something inconsequential, like I’m just trying to win some petty argument, rather than a matter of war and the chance you might wish to never see me again after putting you in a position like this. 

Please do not blame Father for my change of heart, or allow others to blame him; his loyalty to Adrestia and the Empress is as fixed and ever-present as the constellation of the Guardian which awaits and protects the Blue Sea Star, whether the inconstant Blue Sea Star deserves it. I have renounced my claim to Aegir lands to spare him affiliation with my defection. I don’t really have the right to request things of you with things as they stand, but I still must ask: please dissuade Her Imperial Majesty from sending him out onto the battlefield, as I know he will follow her orders as always if she does. Please do not enter the battlefield yourself, either, though I know you have some martial skill too.

There will be a way for us all to make it through this when the coming conflicts are done, I know it. I must know it. Just, please, do not get killed, either of you. 

Do you recall that day when you were able to leave behind Enbarr and the Empress for a whole month? Father was so happy, and I was too. You taught me the sword dance that you and ~~Papa~~ Father love so dearly, and said I danced it perfectly even though I'm fairly certain I was terrible. You brought back a whole sheaf of new opera scores. 

It would have been nice to stay in that moment forever, but one day soon, I hope we will all be at home once more, together. 

Yours, unless 

Gricena von Aegir

**_Addressed to ‘Mama’, far more worn with age than the others on top of it, though still kept with the care one might give an early draft sketch from a master painter:_ **

Dearest Mama, 

I am the luckiest girl in the world to not have silly things like siblings, please disregard what I said in my previous letter. Father explained how horrible it would be to have to share my toys and sweets, and other things, so I really suppose I hadn’t thought it through! How are you, in the capital? It must be beautiful there this time of year. I would very much like to see it, though I know Enbarr is still quite far from Aegir. He says that it’s the height of the opera season, when many nobles from all across the continent congregate in Enbarr for the social season. It’s around now when the débutantes' ball happens, he said. I wish I was one of them, I can’t wait to travel there and spend time with you!

I miss you so much, it’s been so long since you came back! Papa says you have a lot of work, but he’s been helping me with a swords dance that you used to perform when you were an opera singer and not Prime Minister, and he says you were even better at it than he could ever be. 

Promise we’ll get to go to a lot of operas and shows together when I’m a débutante? 

Your loving and very hard-working daughter, 

Gricena von Aegir

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Nagamas, lemonsharks!!! I hope you enjoyed it! I saw that you listed “fix-its that actually end up screwing things up further” along with your note on liking epistolary fiction and original characters (and undernegotiated life decisions aha), and it resulted in a brainwave, along with the idea of Ferduela’s kid being a Minerva archetype that I’d been contemplating, that turned into this fic! 
> 
> (Gricena’s name in particular comes from Cichol’s epithet, Gricenchos)


End file.
